


We're the invisible men

by orphan_account



Category: Heros- fandom
Genre: Anal, Gay, Kissing, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar had an interesting plan for Peter, during school time.</p><p>-This is an AU where Peter is in high school, other than that everything is (mostly) the same. </p><p>-Peter does act a bit OOC, but he's a teenager with hormones and he's got Sylar as a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the invisible men

Peter looked at the board in front of him. The teacher had written some equation on it that he didn't feel like trying to work out. He was in a relationship with a serial killer that had superpowers, yet he was still forced to go to school. He sighed. The teacher hated him. Only because he got the highest marks out of all the other 'normal' teenagers in the class and while he was at it he looked like he never payed attention to one of the words the teacher had said.

He could thank Matt Parkman for that ability. He could read the mind of anyone. So when exams rolled around he could just pull the answers out of the teacher's head and be done with it. He would easily be able to do it himself, but he didn't feel like the effort involved. His notebook was open in front of him. He'd been doodling most of the lesson.

They were small pictures, most of them meaningless. Until they were placed together. It recounted his entire ordeal over the past couple of months. From discovering he could fly to now, sitting in class and doodling. One of his classmates looked over at his drawings,  
"I never knew you could draw."  
"I can't."   
Peter inwardly rolled his eyes. He hated it when other people started to shove their nose into his business. The other person turned his head away. He was intrigued by Peter. He was different. How he couldn't name.

Peter turned the page on his notebook. Hoping to clear his mind for the rest of the lesson. Or at least keep it off of flying and other abilities. He could hear some of the girls whispering behind him. Most probably another hoax about him. He looked up in time to see the teacher look at him,  
"Peter, how about you come up and answer this question."  
Suppressing a sigh he stood up and took the marker from the teacher's hand. He looked at the equation on the boards for a few seconds. Difficult, but not impossible. He scanned the teacher's mind for the answer, none. He was on his own for this one. He started to scribble. Then erased it when he realized he was doing something wrong. A few moments later he wrote the answer on the board with a triumphant smile,  
"Correct. Do you mind telling me how you came to the answer?"

He knew that the teacher didn't know the answer. That was maybe why he'd purposely written the wrong answer,  
"It's wrong. You see I made the," Peter paused for emphasis,  
"Mistake of not carrying over this number," Peter erased the answer drew a line and then rewrote the answer,  
"You will find that this is the correct answer now."

Peter sat down again. He hated this class, he hated how the teacher picked on him. He treated all the other people in the class differently. He looked down at his notepad again. Then up at the board. To the side he saw one of the markers lifting. If he didn't say anything it was most likely that no one would notice. It moved towards the board. He watched the cap pop off the marker and softly land on the floor. It started to write something on the board. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now either string at the board or Peter. Peter was tempted to roll his eyes. Of course he would do something like his. He gave a small half smile at the idea. He whispered what was written on he board. It was barely conceivable,  
"Peter Petrilli is sexy, is Sylar?"  
You could hear people gasping throughout the class as they read the last word. Sylar was a notorious serial killer. Peter watched at their gazes turned from the board in front to him. He looked down and picked up his pen. He felt his arm being pushed around. He looked at the words written,  
'yes/no.'  
Peter took the pen and circled yes. He wrote underneath,  
'Invisibility/ telekinesis'.'  
Sylar took control of his arm. He could feel he individual fingers pressing on his arm. He could feel the warmth. And watched as Sylar circled them both. Sylar, who still wasn't visible took the pen out of Peter's hand and wrote,  
'Let's go.'  
Peter got up in front of all his classmates, put his books into his bag and started to walk out when every one was frozen,  
"So Sylar, who did you kill for these powers?"  
"I didn't kill, I used your power,"  
"Sneaky." Sylar appeared and placed a soft kiss on Peter's lips. Peter placed his arms around Sylar's shoulders,  
"What's your plan for today?" Peter couldn't help the slight smile that spread across his face. Sylar was in the habit of having, somewhat interesting sex with Peter,  
"Invisible," Sylar said. He and Peter turned invisible and suddenly time started to run. Sylar gave Peter another kiss, this one was stronger and Peter pushed back with equal gusto. They deepened the kiss, small moans coming from each, fueling the other. 

Sylar unbuttoned Peter's jeans and pushed them to his ankles. Peter retaliated by doing the same thing. Sylar kicked his pants fully off one leg so he could stand more easily, Peter saw this and tried to do the same. He struggled to get it off so Sylar helped Peter by placing his foot between the teenager's legs so he could free one foot. They were both careful to keep their pants on one foot otherwise the class that had somehow resumed going on normally around them would notice them materialize. Sylar put his hand into his pocket and took out the condom and lubricant he always kept there, just in case. He slowly opened the foil packet. So slowly that barely any sound was heard. They needed to be worried about sound. 

Sylar slowly rolled on the condom so he could carry on with other things. He then took out the lubricant. He had been careful to make sure it was water-based. He unscrewed the lid and squeezed a little onto the tips of his fingers. Peter watched silently as this happened. Sylar smiled and lightly pushed Peter so he was facing away from him. Peter groaned and was immediately shut up as Sylar placed a hand over his mouth. Sylar added a second finger to the one he had pushed in moments earlier. He added a third one and then started to massage the muscle looser. Minutes later he deemed Peter loose enough and then pushed himself in. As he pushed more in he removed his fingers and then braced himself. He started moving forward slowly. One hand over Peter's mouth, the other holding himself up against the wall. He slowly thrusted harder and harder. Peter eagerly pushed himself against Sylar. Sylar kept pushing, mush harder than the average man, each time he hit Peter's prostate. Sylar was using the power of telekinesis. If Sylar hadn't have been covering Peter's mouth he would've been shouting so loud the entire school would have known. Sylar felt Peter stiffen beneath him. His jaw had grown slack he started to thrust erratically as his own orgasm ripped through him. 

'That was amazing.'  
Peter drew on the notebook page,  
'I knew you'd enjoy it.' Was Sylar's reply,  
'Why wouldn't I?'  
Peter paused and then started to draw a heart. Inside he drew the letters S and P. outside he drew an E, then a C, an I, an A and then an L. So when someone looked at it, it looked like some one had written the word special and then drawn a heart around the S and P. Sylar took the pen out of Peter's hand and then drew and I above the L in special. He wrote OVE, skipped a space and then wrote a U.

Peter smiled and pulled Sylar in for a kiss,  
"We'd better get started on erasing everyone's memories." Sylar whispered into Peter's ear. The notebook soon discarded for a more conventional form of communicating.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/feedback will be appreciated!


End file.
